


Bitter

by radartechie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actually just, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coffee, Consensual, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Mitaka probs has a Praise Kink too, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Warning: this is not how you perform a proper enema, save yourself the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radartechie/pseuds/radartechie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mitaka, some mornings on the <em>Finalizer</em> start with a cup of caf and General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't the fic I wanted to introduce myself to the fandom with, but... you don't tell inspiration what to do, inspiration tells you what to do. Even if it's gonna send you straight to hell. (Not that I wasn't already set to go anyway).
> 
> I'll be honest, there are a few artistic liberties being taken with this fic, especially concerning the enema (which is half the word count, if you're worried about it). You're not "supposed" to walk around while retaining liquid, and I don't know if you can leak and if you can, how much. WikiHow only tells you so much. Basically, this fic is just what NOT to do when performing an enema. Also, Mitaka begs to stop. I didn't put non/con or dub/con in the tags because he's fully consenting, he's just a bit... overwhelmed by the end of it all. Just a heads up if that makes you uncomfortable as well.
> 
> If you've read all that and still think this is your type of sin, be my guest and go right ahead. I hope you don't regret this like I do. :)

Lieutenant Mitaka’s cock twitches when the stormtrooper behind him lets out an impatient sigh. The self-serve caf machine sputters out the first drops of his morning caf and he holds the cup under the stream. It heats up fast and burns his fingertips, but he holds it and fills the cup until the caf is over regulation ration.

He shifts his stance, just to clench his ass around the plug he had inserted before making his way to the mess. His spine tingles when the head nearly brushes up against his prostate, and he lets out a breath he hadn’t been paying attention to. The trooper behind him is none the wiser and Mitaka’s gut coils with delight. 

The trooper huffs again. Mitaka can admonish him for it, but he won’t. The trooper’s training regimen starts in ten minutes, way before his own. He steps aside, letting the trooper grab his caf as he puts a sleeve and a lid around his. He walks out of the mess, cock half hard, fingers burning a bright red, and an excitement thrumming underneath his skin.

Some mornings on the _Finalizer_ begin like this: General Hux orders Lieutenant Mitaka to fetch him a cup of caf from the mess. Mitaka goes above and beyond for the General.

Mitaka takes the caf and heads to the communal refresher along Sector 7, sipping away at the excess before too much is spilt. The troopers have already cleared the corridor, morning training about to start. Mitaka wonders for a split second if the trooper in the mess got to finish his caf.

General Hux is in the communal refresher as he said he would be, standing at an easy parade rest with a scowl on his face indicating he’d never be caught dead in such a filthy place.

He doesn’t bother with pleasantries, accent proper and clipped.

“I trust you’ve prepared yourself, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka salutes Hux, the plug shifting and stretching the muscles of his rectum as he stomps his foot back down to stand at full attention. 

The appraising look the General gives him settles low in his stomach.

“At ease. We’ve got quite the full morning.”

Hux has allotted them an hour and forty-six minutes until their shifts on deck start. Still, Mitaka’s hands shake as he works as fast as he can to undo his belt and pull down his regulation uniform trousers. His undergarments fall to his ankles shortly after, and Mitaka dares a peek at the General’s reaction.

Hux hums in approval, eyes assessing how much Mitaka’s cock has filled out.

 _Just for this_ , Mitaka thinks, dropping to his knees against the cold tile floor of the ‘fresher. He doesn’t want the General to wait or to tell him twice. He hands him the cup of caf, tips of his fingers numb and tingling without the heat. Hux takes it, stepping around Mitaka while Mitaka pulls the plug from his ass.

“Still a bit warm,” Hux muses. Mitaka hears the splash of the liquid pouring into a bag; the caf’s rich scent permeates the refresher’s usual sterile stench.

His knees are starting to feel sore, imprinted an angry red with the tile’s pattern when he feels the lubricated nozzle of the tube breach him. His shoulders tense, spine goes rigid as Hux snakes the tube further inside.

“Relax,” he says. It feels more like an admonishment and Mitaka’s face flushes. He collapses himself onto his forearms and focuses on steadying his breath. “I’m going to start.”

Hux doesn’t give him much more warning before he’s releasing the stopper. Mitaka gasps at first contact. The uncomfortably warm caf floods him, filling him up slowly, spreading warmth from his ass to his belly.

“Inform me if it becomes too much,” Hux reminds him.

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka’s voice wavers. His thighs are already starting to quiver as his stomach swells with the caf. Mitaka bows his head, grimacing as he massages his distending belly and forces himself to take all that he’s given. He’s expecting it when his stomach cramps. Mitaka cries out against the pain, too loud, and the sound reverberates through the refresher.

Hux hisses, sharp and displeased through clenched teeth and strikes his hand against Mitaka’s ass.

“I told you to inform me if you’re feeling distressed. Not writhe around the floor like an uncivilized twi’lek slave.”

“Sir, I’m sorry. Sorry, sir.” Mitaka whimpers, barely managing to regain his composure before he feels more caf pushing into him. He ducks his head again, face contorting with all of his unsaid apologies. His stomach cramps against the unwelcome liquid again, and he massages himself as best he can.

“You’re doing well, Lieutenant. So well.” Hux stoppers the flow to give him a break, and Mitaka focuses on those few words of encouragement. “We’re about halfway there. At ease.”

Mitaka forces himself to relax his shoulders, wanting to oblige. He’s rewarded, and Hux flows more caf into him slowly.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant,” Hux says at length. Mitaka trembles without the hard edge in Hux’s voice. “We’re done here.”

Mitaka huffs out all the air from his lungs at once, shoulders sagging with relief. A moan escapes his lips, uncalled-for, as Hux pulls the tube from his anus.

“Clench. Not a drop escapes,” Hux warns.

Mitaka knows that isn’t possible. He clenches as hard as he can as he hears Hux moving behind him. Caf drips down his thighs anyway. 

Hux presses another slick plug against his rim, smaller than the one Mitaka had inserted this morning.

“Relax a bit,” Hux instructs.

Mitaka does as he’s told, feeling another dribble of caf slip from his ass as Hux plugs him back up and wipes away at the excess caf that’s managed to escape his hole. He’s expecting it when Hux’s glove connects with his ass again, this time much gentler. 

“You may stand, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka tries to keep his face from pulling into a frown and slowly straightens himself out so all his weight rests on his knees. He finds he’s too loose, just like Hux wants, and clenches his ass desperately around the smaller plug to try and stopper the caf slowly trickling out from him. There are alarms already going off in the back of his mind, his bowels are already trying to evacuate. Mitaka grimaces; he should’ve massaged his stomach better.

One look at General Hux’s face has him scrambling to get a grip with himself. The scowl makes it clear he’s not fond of waiting. Mitaka gulps, nodding at no one in particular, takes a full three seconds, and pushes himself onto his feet.

His hands shake as he pulls his undergarments and uniform pants back up. He’s not supposed to be bending over. His body is starting to panic. He’s in a cold sweat, sure his face is as bright as the General’s hair. He clenches as hard as he can. The caf wets his linens anyway. 

“I expect you’ll be ready after fifteen minutes,” General Hux says casually as he glances up at the chrono on the wall. “Your quarters.”

Mitaka nods.

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh.” General Hux turns back to Mitaka. “Pick that up. You wouldn’t want sanitation finding it.”

Hux departs. As soon as he’s gone, Mitaka looks down to see the towel, folded carefully around their equipment. He wipes at his brow, holding his breath. He really shouldn’t be bending over.

 

The walk back to his quarters from Sector 7’s communal refreshers is approximately four minutes and fifteen seconds. Trying to keep a plug in his ass and most of the caf General Hux poured into him increases walking time to around six minutes.

No one really questions Mitaka, is the thing. They’re none the wiser, as Mitaka salutes them in passing. If he looks uncomfortable, they assume he’s been sent to deliver more undesirable news to Kylo Ren. The knight has taken a particular disliking to him because he only appears when things have gone wrong. They can’t see his protruding stomach, full of caf under his carefully tightened belt. The thought stirs his cock the tiniest bit. Mitaka flushes hot under his collar. If they knew- if they knew he was leaking from his buttocks, they would all laugh. He’s sure he smells of caf, and the only thing sparing his dignity is the dark colour of his uniform trousers. A wave of heat floods over him. Then his stomach contracts, a hard ache right he’s fullest.

A petty officer too early for shift rounds the corner and regards him with concern as they pass. Mitaka grips the towel full of equipment harder.

“Sir,” he nods. When Mitaka doesn’t respond, dubious worry creases the petty officer’s features.

Mitaka purses his lips, nods, and continues back to his quarters.

Six minutes and twelve seconds later, Mitaka curls himself up on his own personal ‘fresher floor. His body is aching with the threat of release. The bottoms of his trousers are soaked so much so that excess caf seeps into the fabric down his legs.

Mitaka holds his breath, shakes. Four more minutes.

He can barely make it to a full ten minutes. When he finally makes it to the toilet, his body is panicking, his pants are soaked, and his fingers tremble as he pulls the plug from his ass and relaxes. His body evacuates the caf immediately.

There’s no time for a shower. Mitaka will take one after Hux leaves, before his shift on deck begins. For now, Mitaka settles on cleaning himself off and stripping himself of the soggy clothes. He focuses on what’s to come, leisurely teasing himself until his cock starts to fill out again.

True to his word, General Hux requests entry into Mitaka’s quarters fifteen minutes to when he glanced up at the chrono in the communal refresher. His eyes rake along Mitaka’s body, studying him.

“I trust you’re ready again, Lieutenant?”

Mitaka nods.

“Yes, sir.”

The ghost of a smile that passes the General’s lips feels like approval and it sends excitement rushing through Mitaka’s chest.

“Good. On your bed, Mitaka. Hands and knees. I’d like to reward you for your outstanding enthusiasm this morning.”

Mitaka does as he’s told and settles himself on his own bed, preening as his mind plays back the small bit of praise Hux doled out.

Hux doesn’t get on the bed with him. Hux doesn’t even undress, save for his gloves. He leaves those next to Mitaka’s personal holo pad on his nightstand.

Mitaka isn’t expecting it this time, head caught around the General’s words when Hux grabs two greedy handfuls of his ass and shoves his face between his spread cheeks. Mitaka gives a short, sharp cry in surprise before he forces his head down into his arms and takes what the General gives him.

Hux starts slow, giving Mitaka one long, lazy lick from his balls to the edge of his crack that has Mitaka trembling in his hands already. Hux croons with approval, circling his tongue around Mitaka’s rim as it clenches and relaxes. Mitaka sighs, pushing his ass back onto Hux’s face. Hux had commented on how good he tasted like this once: strong, rich, and bitter, just like how he took his caf.

Hux flicks his tongue around more, barely pushing against Mitaka’s rim. Desperate, Mitaka grinds harder, trying to coax Hux to press his tongue further, fuck him as deep as he can. Hux doesn’t budge, humming along as if to tell Mitaka that that’s not how good boys get what they want. Mitaka whines, earning another hard slap against his ass cheek and his cock jumps, aching, heavy, and swollen between his thighs.

General Hux pulls away.

“Disobedience gets you nowhere, Lieutenant. Touch yourself; you’re to come on my tongue. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Mitaka gulps, knowing not to put a hand around his cock until the General is tending to him again.

For all his talk about disobedience, Hux gives Mitaka exactly what he wants, nipping and grazing his teeth along Mitaka’s asshole before forcing him open with his tongue. Mitaka shudders, wrapping an unsteady hand around his cock. It’s easy, coaxing the first pearls of pre-come to dribble and drop down onto his dark sheets with Hux’s tongue stretching him.

“ _You can come like this for me, right?_ ” The General had once asked. It was more or less an order. “ _Just on my tongue, you filthy boy._ ”

Mitaka hadn’t been able to answer, pleasure clouding his head and thick in his throat. He had moaned, got a hand around himself, and came within six strokes.

Hux redoubles his efforts, sucking, licking, nipping roughly around Mitaka’s rim before fucking back in with his tongue. Still tender, Mitaka’s bowels cramp with the pleasure. Mitaka pants heavily into the sheets, wincing as he feels himself coming close. Hux knows Mitaka is getting desperate, fucking himself back onto Hux’s tongue frantically. He’s getting louder; it’s almost embarrassing to hear himself whine pathetically, almost constantly, into the sheets as Hux licks at him and squeezes his ass. Two strokes is enough to send him over, and he comes onto the sheets in short, thick spurts.

“Good boy, Lieutenant. On your back for me.”

Mitaka does as he’s ordered again, paying little attention when he settles down on the mess he’s made. He flops back, boneless as he watches Hux lick at his lips and tug at his uniform trousers. Pride lances through Mitaka’s chest when he sees Hux’s own cock straining against his uniform pants.

Hux only unzips himself and rolls the condom onto his cock before slicking the synthetic rubber. Mitaka swallows a heavy rush of saliva. He’d love that cock in his mouth. He’ll have to ask Hux for permission one of these days. The last time Mitaka tried to touch him, Hux had slapped his hand away instantaneously, recoiled, then backhanded Mitaka against the jaw. Mitaka hadn’t come so hard in his life up until that point, but Hux had made his intentions and expectations for their encounters very clear.

Hux uses the lube coating his fingers to press back into Mitaka’s entrance, testing to see if he’s still as loose as he should be. Two, then three fingers slip and twist into Mitaka’s ass without much resistance. 

Hux gives a satisfied grunt.

“Lift your hips for me, Lieutenant.”

The General won’t get on the bed. He won’t even kneel. Mitaka has learned to wrap his legs around the General’s slight hips and balance himself on his elbows. He locks his thighs around Hux’s midriff as Hux grabs at his waist and pulls him up to push his cock inside.

Mitaka squirms, oversensitive. This part is always straightforward: Hux uses him to only serve himself.

“Always so needy, desperate for my cock.” Hux smirks.

He gives a few short and shallow thrusts, adjusting his angle and Mitaka’s legs accordingly. It’s then Mitaka realizes, when Hux fucks into him relentlessly, that he was angling for his prostate. Mitaka cries out, the pleasure too sharp and intense when he feels it in his cock.

“Hux- General.” Mitaka can’t quite get the grasp of his name as he gasps. He squeezes his eyes shut, damp eyelashes sticking to his skin. “Please. Not- not yet.”

“Hm?” Hux grabs for Mitaka’s cock, pumping slowly enough so that Mitaka can feel the drag of dry skin on skin. Mitaka chokes, writhing against Hux’s own cock as he claws at his sheets. He can’t reach out and grab Hux’s arm to pull him away from his softened cock, the consequences would be costly. “No, Lieutenant. This is your punishment for your disobedience. You’re going to take it as expected.”

And Hux exacts Mitaka’s punishment ruthlessly, jerking the Lieutenant off in time with his thrusts until he’s swelling again in his fist, red and angry and raw.

“You’re going to come for me again,” Hux grunts. Mitaka chokes down a sob, body shivering and trembling uncontrollably.

“I don’t- I don’t know if I can sir,” he struggles.

“Oh, you will,” Hux says. He snaps his hips harder and teases at Mitaka’s slit with the pad of his thumb, coaxing out another bead of pre-come. It’s a totally utilitarian approach; he knows what gets Mitaka off fast and hard, and he’s exploiting it. Mitaka clenches his jaw around any other noises when he feels himself throbbing in Hux’s grip, getting close again.

It doesn’t take much more until Mitaka’s crying out, spilling over the General’s hand and splattering onto his stomach. Stars wane and explode behind Mitaka’s eyes before everything goes dark, and moments later he blinks up to see Hux thrusting into him again. It hurts now, Mitaka is oversensitive and he can’t stop shaking. Tears track down his cheeks and he hurriedly wipes at his face, pressing his palms against his eyelids hard.

When he looks back up at Hux, Hux isn’t looking at him anymore. Mitaka feels a rush of shame flush his already heated face, but if the General sees his crying as a sign of weakness, he doesn’t show it. He just focuses where his cock slips in and out of Mitaka’s ass as he fucks into him relentlessly.

Another sob bubbles up in Mitaka’s chest.

“Please,” he begs. “Sir, please. General. Hux. Hux, I can’t-“

“Inform me,” Hux snaps, his rhythm starting to falter. “Don’t snivel.”

“Please, sir,” Mitaka pleads. “I want you to come inside me.”

Hux stutters and groans, and Mitaka’s chest caves with relief as Hux rides out his own orgasm.

Mitaka’s chest collapses with a great sigh of relief when Hux pulls out gently, and he quickly wipes at his face again before the General scrutinizes the state he’s in.

“You did very well Lieutenant,” Hux comments, peeling the condom from his cock gingerly before retreating into the refresher. Mitaka allows himself to collapse back onto the bed when he hears the sink turn on, a small smile forming on his face. That’s as close to a compliment as he can get, and he drinks it up greedily.

“Thank you, sir,” he says once the General comes back into the room.

Hux immediately notices the fondness etched in Mitaka’s face as he gathers his gloves from Mitaka’s night stand.

“What?”

“It’s nothing, sir.” The blush on Hux’s face is already starting to fade, but Mitaka’s always liked how he goes as bright as his hair when he exerts himself. “Sorry.”

Hux scowls. Mitaka knows he has no time, nor the interest, in pursuing anything more personal.

“Shift begins in twenty-six minutes. I expect I won’t need to grant you tardiness. Am I correct, Mitaka?”

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka nods.

“Very well. Good morning, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Or, you know, even got through it. Feel free to point out spelling/grammatical/general errors as well, I'll be more than grateful and happy to fix them.


End file.
